


Shattered

by transparentTemptation



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:32:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transparentTemptation/pseuds/transparentTemptation
Summary: I used to think I was too young to understand. Why would anyone do this? The few things I had to call my own, they had taken from me.I’ve fought in this war for as long as I can remember and realized no one understands. There’s nothing to understand. These people, these monsters, these gems are just tyrannical warlords, hellbent on destruction.





	Shattered

“All clear over here.”

I peaked over the top of the wall I was hiding behind to see a group of three footsoldiers walking down the broken street. They were short, entirely red, with square hair and grating voices. Rubies, I believe they’re called. Not the brightest bunch, but a large enough group could be formidable, especially with their powers combined. Three would be no problem, but I couldn’t risk letting any wander around here. 

I drew the crude sword that hung at my belt as I left my cover, sneaking behind them. They were prattling on loudly enough that they couldn’t hear me approach. Typical.

“What are we even doing here?” asked one.

“Looking for a Rose Quartz,” said the one walking in front, presumably their commander. She seemed far more disciplined than your typical Ruby.

The two following carried on:

“A Rose Quartz!?”

“There are no Rose Quartzes left on Earth!”

“On Earth!? There are no Rose Quartzes left in the entire universe!”

“Yellow Diamond seems to think otherwise,” responded the commander.

“And she sent us!?”

“We’re not qualified for this!”

“In case you’ve forgotten, Rubies, we are elite soldiers!” shouted the leading gem, spinning around with her fists to her waist. So much for disciplined.

And so much for sneaking.

I acted first, leaping forward and slicing through one of the soldiers before she could react. Her physical form vanished into a cloud of smoke and the red stone that sat on her left thigh clattered to the ground; I’d deal with that later.

“Ruby, assemble!”

Before they could touch, I spun around and sliced upwards. My sword bounced off of the second Ruby’s fist, which had transformed into a large gauntlet, as she brought it down to hit me. She staggered, knocked off balance by the unexpected strike, and I took the chance to plunge my sword through her chest. Only the apparent commander remained. I slashed at her and in her attempt to dodge, I caught the gem on her arm with my sword, leaving a long crack. Her form disappeared into a flickering block of light, and reappeared with her legs and arms shrunken and misshapen. She couldn’t even stand, much less fight. 

“Wait, don’t!”

I put my sword through her head for good measure.

I picked up the damaged gemstone, rolling it over in my hand before slipping it into my pocket.  _ A trophy. _ After all, I seriously doubted she could reform in that condition. The other two gems lay on the ground behind me in perfect condition. With the spike on the hilt of my sword, I shattered both of them. I couldn’t have them bothering me again.

_ And that’s why we need reconnaissance.  _

I hadn’t seen this Rose Quartz they mentioned, though, and they seemed to believe she was nearby. Even if she had lost her form, she should have regenerated eventually. Perhaps her gem was damaged and they had come to retrieve it? No, they never come back for cracked gems. Either they were expendable or beyond helping.

But this Rose Quartz, she was rare. She could be the exception.

The sun was making its way towards the horizon, casting its rays through the crumbling landscape, the pale blue of the sky slipping into vibrant reds and oranges.  _ I should head back. _ My mother would start to worry soon. She still doubted my ability to navigate this wasteland, despite the fact that it was the only land I had ever known. 

**Author's Note:**

> The new chapter should be up soon! I just started it today and I'm about halfway done with it now. -2017/07/25


End file.
